Polymorph
Polymorph is a mage spell that transforms the enemy into a critter, removing it from combat. It is the mage's primary crowd control spell, allowing him or his party to focus their efforts elsewhere while the polymorphed target wanders harmlessly for a period of time. Any damage will break the effect, including DoTs. The spell only works on beasts, humanoids (including enemy player characters) and critters. Polymorph will affect mobs up to the advertised duration (20 to 50 seconds depending on spell rank), but players will break out of the transformation after no more than 10 seconds. Polymorph is dispellable as a magic debuff. Certain trinkets also specifically dispel Polymorph effects, such as / . The trainer-taught spell transforms the target into a sheep. At level 60, mages can learn four variations on the polymorph spell. They are functionally the same as Polymorph (Rank 4), with the only difference being the visual transformation. They can also replace the standard spell with yet another form with a glyph starting at level 15 A polymorphed target is often referred to as a "sheeped" target. Furthermore, "sheep" is often used as a verb; to sheep a target is to polymorph it. Even when using any of the Polymorph variations, (Turtle, Pig, Penguin, Rabbit or Black Cat) the word sheep is still often used. Rank table Talent improvement Arcane Focus reduces the chance Polymorph is resisted by up to 10%. Arcane Subtlety will reduce the threat caused by Polymorph by 40% at max rank, though the threat caused by the spell is minimal. Notes This spell works on target types given above, and does NOT work on elementals, demons, undead, dragons, giants or uncategorized ("typeless") targets. It works just fine against Forsaken players, as they are considered humanoid. While sheeped, the target cannot do anything, but heals at a rapid pace. Mana does not regenerate. Any damage caused to the target causes it to revert to its normal state. The target will also wander across the area randomly in this state. A mage can only have one target polymorphed at a time. If cast on a second target, the first Polymorph breaks. Sheep, Pig, and Turtle all count as a single polymorph effect for each mage, so casting Polymorph: Pig while having a different mob sheeped will break the sheep. Polymorph spell lists Tips and tactics The careful use of Polymorph can be tremendously effective in combat against elites. Typically, a Mage will use Polymorph at the beginning of combat, allowing the group to focus on the remaining targets. Because Polymorph heals the target, it is much more effective to use it early in a combat rather than later when the target may have already suffered some damage. It is advised wait with your polymorph until the tank has started the combat, otherwise the mage will have initial aggro of all remaining enemies, which can lead to a quick death especially vs powerful raid elites if the tank does not draw aggro from these mobs fast enough. Polymorph can be reapplied, refreshing the duration, at any time in combat, so it is helpful to always re-sheep before the effect expires. It is more difficult to re-sheep a mob that is running loose (and likely beating on you) than one that is already under control. In group situations, the party leader can use a Raid Target Icon to designate which target to polymorph. This can allow the mage to keep track of where the sheep is during the fight, and can easily tell if the polymorph effect is broken. The most common marker for sheep is the Moon. It is also possible for higher-level groups with more that one mage to further coordinate by assigning a specific polymorph style to a specific mage. Wandering sheep can aggro nearby groups when it breaks near them. Using Frostbolt to pull and slow the movement speed of the target to a more favourable location before sheeping will help minimize the chances of this happening. It is also helpful to use Frost Nova to freeze an enemy in place to prevent it from hitting you, then Polymorph it. By using a simple macro you can stop casting a spell before it is finished and re-sheep as needed. This allows the mage to be much more responsive if a target breaks early. /stopcasting /cast Polymorph Focus Target & Polymorph Macro Use the Focus target to keep track of your sheep while killing other targets. With some user interface addons, the focus target shows as a separate unit frame. The focus target can be set and regained with macros as well, which helps when it is necessary to resheep a target. This macro combined with the Focus target will make your polymorph hotkey more responsive by allowing you to stop casting your current spell and sheep your focus target without switching your current target. /stopcasting /cast target=focus Polymorph A more complex focus macro will focus and polymorph your target until it dies, with additional clicks re-sheeping the target. When your polymorphed focus is dead, select a new target and click again to focus and polymorph it. Hold shift and click to change polymorph targets mid fight. (via spicytuna) #showtooltip Polymorph /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,help /stopcasting /cast target=focus,exists,harm Polymorph; Polymorph PvP Polymorph can be a very useful tool in PvP, though it does have some limitations over PvE use. Specifically, the following limitations apply when Polymorphing a hostile player: *Polymorph will never last longer than 10 seconds. *Polymorph is subject to diminishing returns. Duration displayed on the debuff is capped at 10 seconds on the first cast, then 5 and 3 after subsequent casts. After the 4th cast, the target is immune. After 15 seconds of freedom from Polymorph, diminishing returns reset back to 10 seconds. Polymorph is not known to share its diminishing returns with any other crowd control ability. *Polymorph has a chance of a heartbeat resist. *Players flying on flying mounts are immune to polymorph. *Druids in shapeshifted forms are immune to polymorph completely, and druids in caster form can shapeshift to break the spell instantly. While Polymorph does regenerate the target's health quickly, it doesn't affect mana in any way. In PvP situations mages can Polymorph then bandage and/or evocate, effectively restarting a fight. Polymorphing a Warrior using a shield and Spell Reflection can also be extremely useful if timed correctly. Rather than have a damaging spell reflected back, you can essentially sheep yourself and benefit from the healing effect. It is not particularly effective against druids, due to their immunity in shapeshifted forms and ability to shapeshift and break the spell instantly. The best it can do against a druid is interrupt his heal in progress or force him to spend mana to break it. The only difference between Polymorph spell ranks is duration. Because Polymorph will never last longer that 10 seconds in PvP, Rank 1 of the spell will still give the full PvP duration. However, the mana cost of the spell does not decrease (as of patch 3.0). Contrary to some rumors, lower ranks of a spell do not have a higher chance to be resisted over the highest rank. Patch changes * * Category:Mage abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Magic debuffs